An extensive review was made of the pathologic anatomy of the cardiomyopathies, with emphasis on the following: 1) the different s btypes of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy; 2) the relationship of inflammatory myocarditis to idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy; 3) the distinction between different types of endomyocardial diseases, and 4) various secondary cardiomyopathies. A new type of cardiomyopathy was described as being characterized by myocardial deposition of Kappa Light Chains of immunoglobulins.